User talk:Twentyfists
Welcome Hi, welcome to Constructed Mythology! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Mighty Erick page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Flamefang (Talk) 21:21, October 21, 2009 Hello Twentyfists, and welcome to... what is left of Pegasus/Constructed Mythology. First off i read your note to Mighty Erick and would just like to note that the chances of him even reading that are extremely low, when Erick left he took all of his work with him and ignored all attempts to contact him. Secondly i would like to thank you for attempting to make efforts to get this wiki off the ground. I think our main problem is a lack of active editors, there was a day when we had a group of highly dedicated editors including myself making articles daily, however most of these editors left or finished their work here. While i do update my own articles every now and then i can't do much right now due to a grueling school schedule. So since you seem interested here are my plans thus far: 1. Change the image of the Wiki. When Mighty Erick was in charge he had visions of fairies and unicorns dancing through meadows in fantasy lands full of princesses and castles. Honestly i think that kind of thing tends to give older, more mature, and more dedicated users the wrong idea of what this wiki stands for. While Erick took most of this stuff with him, it still remains in our descriptions everywhere and most who have considered the site previously aren't coming back. So thats one thing i think needs changing. 2. Advocate ourselves. If we can draw more people to the wiki, we might as well do so. Unfortunately advertising is hard to come by and thus word of mouth is the best recruitment method possible at this time, so i urge every member to, if given the right circumstances, encourage others they know to join the wiki and edit. 3. Attempt to draw older users back. I know ALOT of older users were dedicated and we might as well make efforts to return them here. 4. Get the system running again. If the wiki looks like it's active more people will join, thus we need to get the old voting system back online for not only policies but featured articles. So thats all i have for now, twentyfists your aid will be greatly appreciated if you are willing to provide it. Should you prove yourself i will give you admin rights to the wiki. Thank you, Flamefang 22:02, October 21, 2009 (UTC)Flamefang Well i'm not sure if you've read everything Erick was trying to repress. He was strictly against the use of outside images whatsoever,to the point where when the rest of the wiki stood against him, he attempted to "lock it down" by restricting and banning users whom did not co-operate. In the end, when Wikia threatened to crack down, he left and made attempts to delete everything that was left here. Fortunately it was restored though it was requested that his own work remain where he left it. After this happened i was given Bureaucrat-ship of this wiki and appointed several trustworthy members to serve as my admins. We attempted to bring in a more democratic system, one where everyone could vote on what would be considered a relevant article, and wiki policies. Anyway, I'm sorta diverging here. My main point is that it's probably not a good idea to simply say you agree with Erick, because although he was a pretty good Bureaucrat, he was also considered by some a bit of a tyrant. While i understand your point of view and agree with it-its always better to have user made imagery- i don't think there should be any kind of policy against it. Even if i wanted to enact something like that i'd have to make a motion for its acceptance in the "Pegasus Council" and it might be shot down. So anyway, thats MY rant for the day... Once again, thanks for your assistance and good luck, Flamefang 22:18, October 22, 2009 (UTC)Flamefang